How you see the world
by WrongLady
Summary: AU - He knows that he was meant for something. God gave him for a reason a soundless world and a warm and loving heart. Maybe it is the young man who always stands at the same time at the same place, looking sadly to the sky. / 1827


**_How you see the world, my dear._**

**_Pairing: _**_1827_

**_Summary:_**_He knows that he was meant for something. God gave him for a reason a soundless world and a warm and loving heart. Maybe it is the young man who always stands at the same time at the same place, looking sadly into the sky. / 1827 _

**_Warnings: _**_Grammar and spelling mistakes. English's not my mother tongue. _

_I do not make fun of or whatever of disabled persons! And I'm also not a doctor or something else. Maybe I make some things up in order to make process of the story. _

**_Disclaimer:_**_I do not own KHR._

"Yaoi!" – Normal talk

"_Yaoi!"_ – sign language

_Yaoi! –_ thoughts

_I did not forget my other stories... am still writing on them but again.. a new story came up my mind x_x I'm sorry._

* * *

><p><em>God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change,<br>courage to change the things I can  
>and wisdom to know the difference.<em>

_-Reinhold Niebuhr_

* * *

><p><span>One<span>

The world Sawada Tsunayoshi always knew was without words and sounds. He saw the actions and the expressions but he couldn't hear the meaning. As soon as his parents understood they tried everything to help him. He was four as they wanted to teach him the sign language. At first they tried to go with him to school specialized in sign language. But he hated it. He didn't like the school; he didn't like the people there. He refused to go and always throw a tantrum if they were going to go. So his parents hired a home teacher. His name was Reborn and he was scary for Tsuna. At first he didn't want to be near him but after a small incident Tsuna accepted him while his parents were with him. Soon Tsuna got along with him, even got quite attached to him.

Sawada Tsunayoshi couldn't hear and speak. But therefore he got a kind and warm heart. Then he smiled the sun shone, everyone was captured by his sweet bright smile. He was kind, shared everything he got with his parents and Reborn. He was a good child – even with his clumsiness.

With six he noticed for the first time that he was different from other kids. At first he didn't understand and thought that the kids were different. But they were not the problem. He was. It made him sad and he cried on his mother's lap for so long. His mother Nana would then pat his head and comfort him. One day she cupped his chubby checks and looked into his big brown eyes. She smiled and said in sign languages _"You are special,"_ and kissed him on the forehead.

Naturally he had to go to school but Tsuna was too afraid. He didn't want to. So Reborn handled it and taught him that elementary school would teach him. It's Reborn, we're talking about.

With time Tsunayoshi got older he accepted his fate. Of course it was hard for him going outside, not hearing anything but he couldn't change things. He believed that he was meant for something. He never blamed or felt hate towards god or anyone that he couldn't hear. It was a thing he couldn't change.

But sometimes, sometimes he felt left. That he didn't belong to _them_. To his surroundings. Then times like this came he withdrew to his room. Lied down on his bed and let the sadness overcome him until he felt better. It was no use if he suppressed the feeling. It would make him even sadder. It would eat him from inside until nothing left.

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi, now nineteen-years-old, worked at a florist shop as an assistant. He knew very well the language of flowers and he knew how to handle them. But he never talked to customers; even it was now easier for him because he learn lip reading. He made bouquet and cared for the flowers.<p>

Opposite of the shop was a church. Tsuna went there each break he had to pray or to look because the inside was beautiful. He liked the atmosphere there. It was calm and it gave him engery. And one day he saw a person, standing in front of the church. As Tsuna passed him the man didn't even pay attention to him. Didn't even look at him.

The man looked at the sky, just the sky. Stood there for several minutes. Then he turned around and walked away. Tsuna could observe this a few times. It was always 3:30pm, always in front of the church. Tsuna wondered what made him do this. But he couldn't dare to ask so he always went back to work.

One day Reborn paid him a visit. Tsuna smiled brightly at him.

"_Hello, Uncle Reborn,_" Tsuna said and put the flowerpot he was shifting down. "_Hello, Dame-Tsuna. How's work?_" Reborn asked.

The brunet shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "_Good, as always. What can I do for you?_" "_I need flowers. Someone's getting quite on my nerve and I have to bring flowers with me._" Reborn rolled his eyes. Tsuna laughed and gestured him to wait. He made a small bouquet and showed that to Reborn.

"_So, burdock with 'baby blue eyes'. You're too devoted but I forgive you._" Reborn smirked. "That's a good one. I take it." Reborn walked to the cash desk. Tsuna meant to follow him as the clock caught his attention. It was 3:30pm. Tsuna looked outside to the raven black haired man in front of the church, looking up to the sky.

Tsuna stared at him as he felt a glare on him. He shrugged and turned to Reborn. He ran to the cash desk. "_When are you at home?_" Reborn asked as he handed him the money. Tsuna tilted his head. "_Today's Wednesday, so at six o'clock._" He waved Reborn as a good bye. He looked outside and … still saw the man standing in front of the church.

He tilted his head and looked for his boss who still was in the back room. Tsuna took a pink acacia and walked out of the shop to stop in front of the man. He blinked as the man slowly looked at him. He had grayish – almost onyx colored - eyes. His raven black hair was in contract to his pale skin, making the skin shine. Tsuna was fascinated by his beauty.

The man looked at Tsuna and then his view wandered to his hand. Tsuna had stretched his hand to give him the flower. He wanted to give him this because… he always seemed so sad when he stood there watching the sky.

But the man didn't move an inch as he turned around and walked away. Tsuna looked worried after him and sighed. Well, maybe next time.

* * *

><p>The next day Tsuna almost waited for the man to show up. He was kind of nervous, always checking the time. His boss asked him what was up because he noticed how nervous Tsuna was. Tsuna just smiled and shrugged his head.<p>

After a while his boss tapped his shoulders. "It's 3:30pm. You can take a break." His boss tried to form each word for him so Tsuna could read his lips easily. 3:30pm already? Tsuna looked outside. Yes, the man stood there, again. Tsuna nodded and thanked his boss. He ran to the back room, grabbed his wallet and bought a string of acacia. The boss frowned confused but before he could ask Tsuna ran out of the shop to stop in front of the man. Again, he stretched his arm out to give him the flower.

The man looked at him, quite annoyed. Tsuna flinched at the glare but still holding the flower to him. Tsuna felt nervous. The man looked so annoyed but also sad. Why was he coming every day at the same time? Tsuna trembled a bit because he was nervous and a bit afraid. The man looked so annoyed at him.

But again, the man turned around to walk away, not taking the flower. Tsuna pushed his lower lip forward and sighed. _Maybe next time_, he thought.

Since then Tsuna always bought a new acacia to give them to the man who always rejected him. Each day at 3:32pm Tsuna walked to the man and hold the flower against him, until Tsuna waited for him exactly at 3:30pm in front of the church, in his hand always the pink acacia to give them to him. And the man always rejected him. But Tsuna wasn't going to give up. One day the man would take his flower. One day he would accept it. Tsuna believed it. Until then, he had to be patient.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it :x<p> 


End file.
